This invention relates to Asparagus plants and is directed to an all male hybrid which we have developed and which is one resulting from a long range program devoted to improving Asparagus plants in general and to some particular characteristics thereof.
We have particularly stressed improvement in Asparagus plants for growing in different environments and which are tolerant to rust (Puccinia asparagi), root rot (Fusarium oxysporum), and crown rot (F. moniliforme).
This plant is an example of such improvement and also provides high yield over extended periods of time and trials in at least one area.